Smile, My Host
by PAyugioh
Summary: A dark tale of revenge taking place after the end of season 5. Warning: Violent, Side Note: I like Ryou, and I don't enjoy hurting his character, I just like putting a dark spin on one of my favorite universes. Don't forget to review, good or bad, I don't mind, I'll respect your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Smile, My Host**

**Art by YaminoOtaku**

**Concept by JTP1717 **

It felt like he had been running for days. Ryou was getting tired, his legs ached, and he was hungry, having to leave his house just before dinnertime. He slowed down, but sped up once more when he heard the demented laughter behind him.

"I have to keep going, I can't let him win." Ryou thought to himself as looked for a place to hide/rest.

"You think you can outrun me, host? How cute! I can smell your fear, and I will find you." The dark man cackled in the distance.

Ryou kept running until he found an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't the most ideal of hiding spots, but it was large, and offered many different crawl spaces and holes to try. He ran in quickly, closing the door behind him. Ryou searched for a space to crawl into, and found an area he could fit into, just behind some boxes. As he made his way under the shelf, he heard the door slam open, and watched as a flash of lightning illuminated the man in the doorway. It was Yami Bakura, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring. He was looking for his host, and had tracked him to this warehouse.

"Come on out, Ryou. I just want to talk, I promise." He sneered with a bit of sick pleasure as he thought about what he was going to do to the boy.

"How could he have found me? I got rid of that stupid ring two years ago." Ryou panicked in his mind.

It was pitch black in the warehouse, the only light being the occasional flash of lightning. Ryou heard the heavy footsteps of his Yami as he searched the building. Chains rattled above him, causing him to jump and hit the top of his head on the metal grate. He began to bleed a little, and he watched his Yami sniff the air, turn to face his hiding spot, then disappear.

"Where did he go? He just disappe-" Ryou stopped midsentence as he looked up to see his Yami's cold eyes staring at him through the grate. "Hello Host."

Ryou screamed and tried to run, but Bakura was much faster than him, and already had him pinned against the wall with one hand, as grabbed his knife with the other.

"Ryou, I caught you. Your blood gives off the most delectable of aromas." He shuddered in delight, licking his fangs.

"What do you want with me? The items are gone, the Pharaoh is gone, and we beat you." Ryou struggled to yell as he choked.

"Yes, I remember all of that. Those were dark times for me, and I'm still livid that you betrayed me for that little bastard and his friends." He tightened his grip as he said this, causing Ryou to cough.

"I was helping my friends, something you couldn't understand, being evil. I had to beat you, you were killing me." Ryou said in an assertive tone, which he quickly lost as the spirit stared back at him angrily.

"Is that so? Do you know what I lost to become this "evil spirit" you keep referring to me as? I lost my family, my real friends, my home. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Bakura growled, but with a sadness to it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ryou asked, still pinned against the wall.

"I'm going to take my time and play with my new toy. But first, how about we cheer you up, huh? Let's put a smile on that face!" Bakura laughed as he raised his knife and slashed Ryou's cheeks to form a permanent smile. Ryou cried as blood flowed from his face, and splashed onto the ground.

"Let just stitch you up here so it takes effect..." Bakura trailed off as he pulled some string and a needle from his coat pocket, and began to sew the wounds up, without painkillers, and he watched as Ryou wept and sunk to the ground.

"Don't cry, buddy, smile!" Bakura let out a laugh that could scare the Devil himself.

"Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me…"Ryou was slowly fading out of consciousness.

"I do love you, but sometimes my dear, love hurts." Bakura grinned.

Bakura lifted Ryou up once more, and held him against the wall by his shoulders. He then bit him hard in the left shoulder, gaining a small cry of pain. Blood dripped out of the two fang marks, and Bakura looked down at his prey.

"This is what happens when you try to run, Ryou. The only one you hurt is yourself." Bakura laughed as he used Ryou's shirt to wipe off some of the blood on his lips. He walked away from Ryou for a few minutes, knowing the boy was too weakened to run. When he returned, he crouched down and grabbed Ryou by the chin.

"Ryou, you're going to help with a few things, okay? Where are Yugi and Joey?" Bakura asked as the boy started to cry again

"I won't tell you a goddamned thing!" Ryou yelled as he spit blood into Bakura's face. Bakura pulled out a handkerchief, wiped the blood off his face, and then backhanded Ryou extremely hard in the face. Ryou coughed, and then spit some blood and a tooth onto the floor.

"You better answer the fucking question, Ryou! Next time I won't be so nice." Bakura snapped as he held the knife under Ryou's throat.

"Fuck you! I won't betray my friends so you can do this to them too!" Ryou yelled again, blood still flowing from his several wounds.

Bakura stared at him with disappointment, and then stood up. In an instant, he kicked Ryou hard in the ribs, then stabbed his hand, pinning it into the concrete floor. Ryou was defeated, crying, and in an incredible amount of pain.

"See? I told you it would get uglier. What do you have to say now?" Bakura looked down at the poor boy lying on the cold floor, stained by his own blood. Ryou had slipped into unconsciousness, as his body desperately tried to repair the damage it had just sustained.

"What's that? I can't hear you to well." Bakura said mockingly to the boy he just beat half to death. He looked around for something to restrain him with when he woke back up. He used some chain to hold him in place, and used a rag to keep him quiet. He would return the next day to continue the "negotiations" and have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile, My Host Ch. 2**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

As night fell, Yami Bakura walked back into the warehouse he had been in the night before. He was wearing his signature black coat over blue and white striped shirt. He looked at his host, who was finally awake.

Ryou was sitting against the wall, chained to the ground. He had a rag tied around his hands, as well as his mouth. The rags were soaked by the blood from the night previous, and he was crying. His pain was brutal, having had both cheeks cut, and stitched up crudely, but also losing a tooth, and gaining a black eye. And lest we forget, three broken ribs and a heavy knife wound.

"Ryou, I'm home. How are you today, honey?" Bakura laughed mockingly as Ryou just stared at the floor and cried. "Hey, come on, cheer up buddy, I got you something." Bakura reached into his backpack and pulled out a severed human arm, clutching a picture and a note.

The note read "I'm sorry Ryou, I can't let you suffer. If I give my life, he said he'll spare yours." The picture was that of his good friend, Tristan, except it looked like an autopsy photo. Tristan has a large wound where his heart would be.

Ryou cried out in panic, and struggled to break free, but it was no use. Bakura looked at his struggles, and laughed. He reached into the bag again, and this time brought out a human heart. It was Tristan's and it was still warm. Bakura brought a metal pipe out of his pocket, stabbed it into the heart, and began to drink the blood as if he was sipping an island cocktail out of a coconut. He slurped until it ran dry, at which point he discarded the pipe, squished the heart like a can, and turned to Ryou.

"Mmm, Mmm Ryou! I could taste the friendship in that baby." Bakura laughed as he wiped the blood from his face. Bakura reached down, and ripped the rag off Ryou's face.

"Why are you doing this? What did any of us ever do to you?" Ryou screamed at Bakura.

"Why? Because I can, and because I enjoy this." Bakura cackled as he slapped Ryou to keep him awake. "I'm going to ask you the same question I asked yesterday, where are Yugi and Joey?"

"Up your bloody arse and around the fucking corner." Ryou smiled weakly as he stared at Bakura's eyes.

"Very funny, but not as funny as this." Bakura lunged forward and cut the top of Ryou's right ear off. The boy whimpered in pain, but stood as strong as he could. "Answer me now, Ryou! Or I go to the other room, and I kill one of your parents."

Ryou's eyes widened. "You can't actually have my mummy and daddy, could you?" "I can and I do, and this .45 will have their names on it if you don't answer.

"Sorry Yugi, but I have to." Ryou said as he gave Bakura their addresses.

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Bakura smiled as he loaded the handgun.

"Wait! You said if I told you, you wouldn't hurt them." Ryou cried out.

"No, I said I wouldn't kill one of them. Pain will still be inflicted." Bakura snickered as he walked over to the other room and fired three shots.

"That bitch of a mother you had tried to stab me, thankfully my bullets were just slightly faster. As for your father, he'll be fine, I only hit his heart." The spirit smirked in evil delight.

Ryou broke down into a hard cry "Mum and Dad, I'm s-so s-sorry. I n-never meant for y-you to get h-hurt." Tears flowed down his face.

"Oh come on, it's just your parents, big deal." Bakura walked away, taking Ryou's father and mother back to their home. Ryou couldn't comprehend everything that was happening to him. His friends and family were dying, and he didn't know why.

Another night had passed, and Bakura returned once again, but this time he brought Ryou a friend.

Yugi was in really bad shape. His arm had been broken, his face slashed, he had a blackened left eye, he was missing some teeth, and a finger from his left hand was gone. He wept softly, his tears mixing with his blood and dripping to the floor. Bakura walked back into the room, a knife in hand, as well as bottle of alcohol.

"I already told you, I don't know where they are. I lost contact with Marik after we left Egypt. You have to believe me…" Yugi trailed off, fading in and out of consciousness.

Bakura saw this, and poured some of the whiskey on Yugi's cuts, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Yugi. Joey tried to lie, too, so I killed his sister in front of him. He didn't like that." Bakura smiled as a flash of lightning illuminated his face. He reached into the box behind him, and pulled out Joey's severed head, complete with blood and a look of sheer terror on his face. Yugi couldn't hold back anymore, and threw up on the floor, which splashed onto Bakura's coat.

"That was very rude of you, Yugi, now I have to clean this." He smirked as walked away into a different room.

"Yugi, we have to get out of here." Ryou cried to his friend.

"How? We're tied to these chairs pretty tight, and we're both extremely weakened." He coughed, spitting some blood on the floor.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something before he comes ba-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura grabbing his head and staring into his eyes.

"Thinking of running again, Ryou? Tsk, tsk, now you get to watch Yugi suffer." Bakura let him go, punched him hard in the gut, and walked slowly over to Yugi.

"No! Please don't hurt him anymore! Stop!" Ryou cried out desperately, but it was no use.

Bakura grabbed Yugi's shirt collar, and held him above his head. He proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the chest, and then threw him against the wall. Yugi tried to crawl away, but it was all futile. Bakura kicked him hard in the ribs, causing Yugi to cry in pain and spit up some blood. Bakura stomped his foot down on Yugi's chest, pinning him to the ground. Yugi struggled to push the foot off him, and managed to trip him a little. Bakura lost his balance, and hit the ground hard. He got up quickly, though, and wiped the blood from his lip.

"That was a very unwise decision on you part, Yugi." Bakura laughed as walked over to the broken boy "What's wrong, Yugi, not so strong without your Pharaoh here to protect you?" He grabbed him with one hand, and pinned him to the wall. As he raised his blade, Ryou screamed for him to stop. Bakura grinned at his host, then turned back to Yugi, and in one quick move, slit his throat. Yugi choked and grabbed his neck as blood spurted everywhere. He reached a hand out to grab Bakura's jacket, but soon faded out of existence.

"Why? W-why are you d-doing this?" Ryou was tears streaming down his face. "You got your revenge; you killed my family, my friends, isn't that enough?"

"It'll never be enough, not for what I've been through. Every night I hear their voices cry out to me in my dreams, pleading for me to help them, but all I can do is watch." Bakura said through angry tears as he stared at the ground, not wishing to show any weakness. "We'll finish our game tomorrow night, Ryou, and I think I'll bring another friend." The spirit laughed as he walked out into the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smile, My Host Ch. 3**

**Original Concept by JTP1717**

This was it, the last night of Ryou's struggle. For 3 days, he has suffered more than some people ever suffer in a lifetime. His friends and family were slowly and callously picked off by an ancient spirit looking for revenge. Ryou had been beaten severely, and had watched his best friend in the whole world die in his arms. He has been as strong as anyone in this situation could be, but even so, death is looking like a pretty nice option.

"Wakey, Wakey Ryou!" Bakura yelled into the empty building as he approached the boy he had been torturing. "Don't look so glum, friend. After tonight, you won't have any more worries." The spirit smiled, and then walked out of the room once more.

When he came back, he was holding a boy with a hood covering his head, wearing just a pair of khakis and some torn up sneakers. His torso and back were bruised and bloodied, showing signs of a struggle. Bakura planted him firmly in a chair, and then tied his hands behind him and ripped off his hood.

The boy was Marik Ishtar, one of Ryou's friends, and Yami Bakura's partners. Marik looked like he had been hit by a train. His face was bruised to match his body, his piercings had been ripped out of his ears, leaving them wounded, and his usually blonde hair was crimson in nature, and clumped together with his own dried blood.

"Look Ryou, I ordered out tonight. I got us someone a little more… Exotic." Bakura laughed as he punched Marik awake.

"W-what do you w-want f-from m-me. You des-destroyed my home, ki-killed my sister, and kid-kidnapped me." Marik managed to just barely squeak out in his broken voice, blood dripping from his head and mouth as he spoke.

"I just wanted to say hi." Bakura snickered as he leaned down and kissed Marik. Marik bit Bakura's tongue when he did this, causing Bakura to pull back and laugh. "You want to play rough, eh?"

Bakura grabbed one of his blades from the table next to them, and stabbed it hard into Marik's left leg, going through to bone. Marik screamed in intense pain, and then began to cry. Bakura wasn't finished though. He twisted the blade with his left hand, while digging his nails into Marik's face with his right.

"Bakura! You have to stop this! He didn't do anything to us." Ryou cried out to the uncaring monster.

"He didn't? How soon we forget. Remember your little trip to the hospital for that arm wound? Remember our trip to the Shadow Realm? You know who did that to us? It was this little scumbag right here. We were just a means to his ends. We were used, Ryou. Tell him, Marik." Bakura growled as he lifted the Egyptian boy's head up and pointed it toward Ryou.

"Ryou, I never wanted you to get hurt. It is true that we both took over your body, but he stabbed your arm, and he's the one who fought my Yami in the Shadow Game. I changed, remember? I helped you guys out in the end." Marik said weakly through his cries.

"Is that so? You are about to die, and you'll take that lie to the grave? How fucking noble." Bakura punched Marik hard in the head, then ripped the blade out of his leg, and thrust it into his arm. Marik cringed and shed a few tears, but he did not scream.

"Ryou, let me explain to you what's going to happen next. I'm going to kill our friend here, then, I'm going to take over your body, and send your soul to the Shadow Realm. This form I have been in was only temporary, so I better get going."

Ryou stares in fear as Bakura walks over to the other room, and begins grabbing various tools and knives. He comes back with a welding torch, several knives, and a pair of pliers. When he lights the torch, he uses it to heat one of the knives up to white hot level. He then grabs Marik's head, and begins to carve a tattoo, similar to the one on his back, into his face. Marik screams horridly, and Ryou can only watch. When he's done, Bakura throws the knife on the ground, and grabs the pliers. Marik is bleeding from his face, and the blood is covering his eyes, not allowing him to see the demented man's grin as he uses the pliers to rip out two teeth from the tortured boy. Ryou is mortified by this, and looks away.

"What's wrong, Ryou? Not enjoying the show? We're almost at the grand finale." Bakura laughed as grabbed the blades once more, and stabbed them into Marik's legs. The boy had lost so much blood; he couldn't stay conscious much longer. Bakura knew this, and sped up his finisher. He walked over to Ryou, stared at his innocent, bloody face, and began to speak.

"Ryou, here's where you come in. I'm going to untie you, and you're going to kill Marik. You're going to stab him right in his cold, black heart. If you try to run, I'll just possess you, burn your soul, and do it myself, your choice." Bakura glared at the boy.

Bakura untied Ryou, stood him up, and handed him the knife. Ryou thought about turning the knife towards his Yami, but he knew he wouldn't win. Then, he thought about turning the blade on himself, ending this cruel nightmare. He walked slowly toward Marik, who was fading in and out of consciousness, crying tears of pain and regret. Ryou raised the blade, knowing there was no other option. As he brought it down into Marik's chest, Marik looked up at him with his bloodstained eyes and whispered "I forgive you, Ryou" before succumbing to his wounds.

Ryou dropped the knife and made a run for the shadows as Bakura laughed.

"Running into the darkness I see. Do you forget that I am the darkness? You can hide from me."

"Who said anything about running?" Ryou yelled as he slammed the spirit hard with a pipe he had found in the warehouse.

"Oh, you little son of bitch! Your attacks won't work on me! I'm the most powerful thing this planet has ever seen!" Bakura screamed into the empty building as Ryou threw the pipe from cover.

As Ryou went to grab another one, Bakura snuck up behind him, grabbed his hand, and held him in place.

"You can't win, host. I will have your body, and you'll spend the rest of eternity in the shadows." Bakura cackled as he entered the soul of Ryou, causing the British teen to cry out in fear and pain. The transformation had begun. He grew 3 in. taller, his hair became much sharper, his teeth became razors, and his pupils turned the darkest shade of red imaginable.

"Thank you, my gracious host. I hope you enjoy the shadows." Bakura smiled and laughed as he grabbed his coat and walked out into the storm.

The Domino City murders would make it to the national news as all the bodies were found. Bakura was watching TV in a diner outside of town, and saw that there were no suspects, and the police were stumped. He was pleased to be a killer, and would continue his trend in every town he went to. Becoming known as the Domino Killer, he quickly became the worst serial killer in history, and also the best hidden. He could adjust his appearance when he needed to, making finding him impossible. He loved every moment of it, and wouldn't stop for the rest of time.


End file.
